Police Custody
The Police Custody is a gameplay mechanic in the PAYDAY series. A heister can be taken into police custody either after being shot down and not rescued within an allotted time (in either game) or after having been downed too many times consecutively without using a Medic Bag (PAYDAY 2). Overview Once a heister (whether a human or AI player) has been shot down by the police or otherwise taken fatal damage, he enters a bleedout mode in which the player is still able to make use of his weapons. In the case of being knocked down by a Taser or Cloaker, this bleedout mode is bypassed, and the player remains in a totally incapacitated state. If not helped up within seconds, he will enter police custody. The bleedout duration is decreased if a heister is downed multiple times in a row (PAYDAY: The Heist). After a player-controlled heister in PAYDAY 2 has run out of health and been downed times ( with the Nine Lives skill), he will immediately go in custody upon his next down. This counter is reset by using a Doctor bag or being released from custody. Note that being tased or kicked down does not reduce your health to zero, and bypasses bleedout mode by incapacitating the player instantly. Therefore, these actions do not count towards this total. A player in custody will be marked with a special icon over their health bar. Any special equipment he carried (such as a keycard, wooden planks, or meth ingredients) will be given to another player. Bleedout When a heister's health meter is depleted, he falls into a vulnerable bleedout phase with his sidearm out. In this phase he cannot move and, depending on the circumstances of his injury, is unable to aim down the sights of his weapon, switch to his primary firearm or put down deployables. Depending on their incapacitation status, downed players can (due to injury) or cannot (Tased/kicked down or fully incapacitated) shout and mark enemies. Taking additional damage in bleedout mode pushes the player into total incapacitation where they lie helpless until saved or gets taken into custody. A downed player will have a timer over their body, along with a yellow outline and icon as to guide the standing crewmates to their location. A player in bleedout will require help before he expires and enters police custody (see below). By default a downed player will last seconds before entering custody, and upon revival he will have lost an amount of health according to the number of times he's been downed without medical help. The health deduction is calculated as follows: ''PAYDAY: The Heist'' *'Hard and below:' base maximum health per down, up to a maximum of . Being downed after the 3rd time will not reduce the player's remaining health any further. *'Overkill and Overkill 145+': base maximum health on the first down. Being downed the second time onwards will not reduce the player's remaining health any further. ''PAYDAY 2'' *'Overkill and below:' base maximum health on the first down. Being downed the second time onwards will not reduce the player's remaining health any further. *'Death Wish:' base maximum health on the first down. Being downed the second time onwards will not reduce the player's remaining health any further. In PAYDAY: The Heist, the revive timer also shortens as a player is downed consecutively. Police Custody A player in police custody can only spectate the ongoing assault. A release timer ( seconds, seconds in PAYDAY: The Heist) will count down if playing on Hard or below which denotes the time that player has to spend in spectator mode before being sent back into play. A hostage highlighted in orange can be traded between assault waves to free them faster, or must be done on Overkill/Very Hard and above to release any arrested teammate. A second delay is present regardless of which the player has killed any civilian or not before the trading can begin, with additional seconds (PAYDAY: The Heist) or seconds (PAYDAY 2) added to the clock per civilian killed by him/her, while on lesser difficulties they will be added to the release timer instead (PAYDAY: The Heist only). If carrying loot while taken into custody, the bag(s) will be dropped where the player stood. Once released from custody, the released player will resume the heist with full health and 50% total ammunition for both their weapons. Deployables do not refill. Being taken into police custody voids the progression of some challenges, or imposes a roughly 5% reduced experience payout for a player should they remain unreleased when the heist ends (PAYDAY 2). Likewise, being released from custody also cancels out certain challenges, though the penalty applies to the whole crew, not just the player who was released. A heister can be taken into custody as many times as the heist time allows him/her to be, though a single session is hardly ever long enough to last a second arrest unless played on Death Wish, in which the reduced health recovered per down and the sheer multiplicity of the enemy force can result in consecutive downings and eventual custody if the players are overwhelmed. A heist ends in failure once all human-controlled heisters are in police custody. Note While detrimental for job income, a player who does not aim for the payout can deliberately get taken into custody if they are low on health while out of medical supplies. Provided the heist difficulty is not too high or the player crew has a hostage ready for exchange, the arrested heister can be released with full health and their incapacitation count reset. *Note that once the second-to-last objective has been completed, the resulting assault wave will never end, thus denying a player of a chance to respawn if the remaining time is longer than the escape time, or if a hostage trade hasn't been started beforehand on Overkill difficulty and upwards. **This effect is replicated in PAYDAY 2 once the escape objective activates on the GO Bank heist. *The remaning crew members can make an escape and it would still count as a completed day. In situations where the crew is scattered and only a few are capable of reaching the escape marker, the others can allow themselves to be taken into custody to allow the last player(s) standing to escape. Note that this reduces the "remaining crew" bonus. ** If playing alone (with or without AI) on Crime.net and entering custody while in the escape area, the heist is considered to be successfully completed but the player will receive no cash payout at all as the "remaining crew bonus" becomes a negative value and deducts the entire available payout. This does not happen on Crime.net Offline. *If a player in custody leaves the game, the bot character that player was previouly playing as will remain arrested. Should another (new) player join the game, they will be automatically released. Quitting and rejoining a game in progress will not release you from custody, though. * Awkwardly, it is possible to get into custody in Shadow Raid. (if stealth never failed) If the player drops into the sewers without the ladder, when they hit the ground, they're downed. If they wait long enough, they will get into custody. ** Oddly enough, if the other crew members manages to secure a hostage, the "police" will still hail them over a megaphone for an exchange, even if no units have actually been to the scene yet. Category:Gameplay (Payday 2) Category:Gameplay